


Невеста Полоза

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Creatures, Out of Character, Songfic, Werebear Steve Rogers, Weresnake James Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Все началось с того, что однажды Питер нашел на своей постели несколько серебристых чешуек. Они лежали вокруг его подушки красиво отливающим ореолом, Питер даже сфотографировал это (пусть на фото это и не выглядело так же прекрасно, как в реальности), и все бы ничего, да Питера никак понять не мог, откуда они взялись.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	Невеста Полоза

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, из названия ясно, к чему сонгфик.  
> АУ, где Стив и Баки на самом деле почти ирландцы, просто время было неспокойное, вот их родители и сбежали в Новый Мир.  
> АУ, где каждый третий в Ирландии — перевёртыш, и у этих двоих просто по чистой случайности (СУПЕРслучайности, ага) проснулись гены предков.  
> Такие дела.
> 
> 27.04.2018  
> Ну и короче после просмотра Войны Бесконечности я твёрдо убедилась в давно зревшем решении работать в одном прекрасном ау. Каком?  
> АУ, где ВСЕ БЛЯТЬ ХОРОШО  
> И никакого тебе Таноса-хуяноса, и все сука живы

За свою бытность супергероем — а это ни много ни мало, уже два с половиной года, — Питер повидал многое. Он видел и суперсолдат, и зомбированных убийц, и суперагентов, и больных на голову наемников со звериными глазами… Господи, да он даже богов видел (а с одним даже умудрился вроде как найти общий язык). А еще он бывал (и бывает) в святая святых — в мастерской самого Тони Старка.

В общем, за неполные три года он сумел исполнить мечту любого подростка: стал супергероем, попал в компашку Мстителей, подружился с ними, а еще регулярно спасает мир. Разве что на личном фронте было затишье, но господи боже. В конце концов, ему было всего лишь семнадцать лет. Будет и на его улице праздник. К тому же, был один момент, который очень радовал Питера. И назывался этот момент «пансексуальность».

То ли это были его личные вкусы, то ли результат влияния укуса (не зря же он шерстил статьи о пауках*), то ли просто возраст и взрыв гормонов, да только вставало у него буквально на все, что было хоть немного привлекательным. Питер не очень хотел разбираться в этом точнее, поэтому решил придти к вполне логичному выводу, что он просто любитель эстетики человеческого тела.

Звучало довольно приятно.

В общем, все в его жизни было на высоте, пока вокруг него не начала происходить какая-то полу-мистическая муть.

* * * *

Все началось с того, что однажды Питер нашел на своей постели несколько серебристых чешуек. Они лежали вокруг его подушки красиво отливающим ореолом, Питер даже не удержался и сфотографировал (пусть на фото это не выглядело даже вполовину так же прекрасно, как в реальности). И все бы ничего, да только вот он никак понять не мог, откуда они взялись. Чутье молчало, значит, опасности они, скорее всего, не представляли (да и какая опасность может быть в Башне Старка, одном из самых защищенных мест в городе, если не в стране). Что ж, пусть так, но он все еще не знал, откуда они взялись.

Чешуйки были красивыми, казалось, даже прозрачными. Питер в жизни ничего похожего не... Хотя нет, видел. У одного из богов.

А ведь верно. Локи, шутник хренов, любит обращаться красивым черным змеем, с блестящей кожей и яркими глазами, совсем не змеиного зеленого цвета. И что мешало Богу лжи и обмана подшутить над ним? Еще и обидеться потом, мол, я прибыл, а ты не встретил. Вполне в духе Локи.  
Вот только чешуйки были серебристыми, а Локи обращался полностью черным змеем. 

Питер помотал головой.

Если маг и чаровник способен обращаться змеем (и не только), плести рунописи и чаровать, что мешает ему хитрым заклятием сменить цвет чешуек, осветлив их? Правильно, ничего.

Решив, что выбрасывать их не стоит (по крайней мере, до выяснения обстоятельств), Питер осторожно сложил чешуйки в найденную на столе красивую коробочку и спрятал в ящик.

А сам потянулся и с наслаждением зевнул — пора было идти завтракать и собираться на учебу.

* * * *

Когда мистер Старк (« _Тони, паучок, меня зовут Тони, запомни наконец_ ») забирал его в Башню, то хотел выделить целый этаж. Потому что у каждого Мстителя был свой этаж (кроме мистера Роджерса и мистера Барнса, которые, после возвращения второго, практически не расставались и жили на этаже Капитана). Но Питер отговорил его, объяснив это нежеланием жить в одиночестве на огромном этаже, где будет использовать в итоге дай бог чтобы две комнаты.

В итоге ему была выделена большая (на самом деле, буквально огромная; первые пару ночей Питер был уверен, что потеряется где-то в ней) комната на общем этаже.

Старк даже повесил на дверь табличку с надписью «Детская» и приклеил несколько наклеек с машинками из мультфильма.

Шутник.

Так что, для того, чтобы добраться до общей кухни, куда все сползались по утрам ради завтрака, ему нужно было просто выйти из комнаты и пройти через гостиную. Серьезно, у него даже ванная комната в спальне была, он мог вообще не выходить оттуда.

Кухня на общем этаже была поистине огромной, обставленной по последнему слову техники, с кучей посуды на полках и самыми разными кастрюлями-сковородками. Готовь, не хочу, что называется.  
Хотя все равно практически все предпочитали заказывать себе еду из бесконечных ресторанов и забегаловок. Пицца, суши, китайская еда и прочая радость. Разве что выпечку никто не заказывал и не покупал.

Не делалось это по той простой причине, что мистер Барнс, приходя в себя, решил попытаться найти себе хобби (на самом деле, по совету Сэма). Ну и нашел. И теперь в Башне всегда было печенье самых разных видов, кексы, торты, бисквиты… А при хорошем настроении самого Барнса, даже полноценный обед, завтрак или ужин.

Завтрака сегодня, похоже, не предполагалось, зато в планах явно был обед — когда Питер забрел на кухню и поздоровался, Барнс как раз увлеченно листал подаренную ему книгу «Основные блюда», а Стив периодически наклонялся к нему и говорил что-то вроде «Да, есть», «Нет, нужно купить».  
Кроме этих двоих на кухне был только мистер Старк, лениво пьющий свой кофе и махнувший в ответ на приветствие Питера рукой.

Судя по весьма помятому виду, Тони не то что только встал, а скорее даже не ложился еще. И не планировал, судя по чашке кофе.

— Доброе утро, Питер, — кивнул Стив, все же посмотрев на Питера и отодвинувшись от задумчивого Барнса. — Как спалось?

— Неплохо, спасибо. А вам?— улыбнулся Питер. 

Мистер Роджерс ему нравился. Он был сильным и уверенным в себе человеком, пусть и не без своих заморочек, но у кого их нет? Верно, все не без греха. А еще Стив был добрым и терпеливым. Он умел слушать, давал советы в рисовании, недавно захватившем Питера увлечении… В общем, весьма и весьма приятный в общении человек.

— На удивление хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив и снова посмотрел на Барнса, — Даже Баки выспался.

Баки на это практически не отреагировал. Разве что посмотрел сначала на Стива, потом на Питера, как-то многозначительно кивнул и снова уткнулся в книгу.

Питер вздохнул.

Мистер Барнс был привлекательным мужчиной с кучей проблем и _таким_ взглядом, что иногда ноги подламывались. Он был как-то по странному грациозен, умудряясь буквально плыть в воздухе даже утром, в то время как тот же мистер Роджерс, при всей сыворотке, текущей в нем, умудрялся в сонном состоянии спотыкаться обо все, что неудачно стояло и лежало. Даже о собственные ноги иногда.

Питер такой, как у мистера Барнса, способности не видел ни у кого. Даже у богов. Хотя нет, вот тут ложь.  
Кроме Барнса, такой склонностью к утренней грации обладал только Локи. И объяснял он это своей связью с живым, в частности со змеями.

Хах. Было бы забавно, выяснись, что у Зимнего Солдата тоже существует нечто подобное.

Питер бросил взгляд на часы и подскочил. До начала занятий оставалось всего ничего, а он даже не одет (не говоря уже _хотя бы_ о чашке кофе).

Что ж, придется добираться в костюме, если он не хочет снова опоздать и получить очередной выговор.

* * * *

Он носится весь день, погружается в этот бесконечный поток рутинных дел, благополучно забывая об утреннем инциденте с чешуйками.

Серьезно, кто бы на его месте помнил? Он в выпускном классе, ему сейчас действительно не до всех этих шуточек с чешуей.

Питер занят другим. Например, подготовкой к экзаменам, которые приближались с невозможной скоростью и выглядели, как неумолимыйзвиздец. А еще он занят нововведением в их школе: теперь каждому классу выделяется кабинет, который они должны убирать каждый божий день. Каждый. Божий. День.  
Кому это надо вообще, ну?

Они одни из немногих решили, что разумно будет составить расписание по дням недели и дежурить по несколько человек из класса.  
И так как многие из класса Питера состояли в команде по декатлону, их поставили группой на один день. А значит, Питер был вынужден терпеть нытье Флэша еще и после уроков (пусть и всего лишь тридцать минут, но эти полчаса определенно должны входить в список худших тридцати минут в мире).

Хорошо, что только раз в неделю.

Питер как раз открыл окно, чтобы вылить на траву — благо, нахождение кабинета истории на первом этаже позволяло подобное веселье — воду из ведра, когда заметил в кустах странное сверкание. А присмотревшись, замер на добрых пару минут.

Из кустов на него смотрела огромная змея.

И она _определенно_ не была черной.

Змея смотрела чётко на него. Её взгляд был каким-то… Каким-то странным. Она смотрела с каплей осуждения, но при этом будто просила о чем-то. Будто звала к себе.  
От следующего её действия по спине Питера, который был твердо уверен, что его уже ничего не проберет, прошел холодок: она медленно моргнула. Будто нехотя, опустила веки на серые глаза, спрятала вертикальный зрачок, а потом так же медленно открыла.

Питер, до сегодняшнего дня свято уверенный, что змеи не моргают так открыто, а используют третье веко, следил за этим движением с каким-то странным трепетом. Будто ему показывали то, что от других обычно прячут. Будто он…

Кто-то сзади позвал его и швырнул тряпкой.  
Питер вздрогнул и растеряно обернулся в сторону голоса, но когда в следующую секунду снова посмотрел в окно, змеи в кустах уже не было.

Что ж, ему определенно стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь. А еще определенно стоит больше спать. Потому что иначе, как недосыпом, свою твердую уверенность в том, что змея смотрела четко на него, он обьяснить не мог.

— Питер, ну ты идешь?

— Да... Сейчас, — он снова посмотрел на ждущих его одноклассников и закрыл окно.

По стеклу застучали первые капли дождя.

* * * *

Под конец дня Питер буквально приползает в Башню и практически сразу вырубается, едва его голова касается подушки (хотя он собирался просто сесть и расслабиться).

* * * *

Питеру, на самом деле, практически никогда ничего не снится. Всю ночь он лежит на своей постели, пытаясь определиться с позой, и когда он открывает глаза, то часто встает с ощущением, будто он не спал, а просто очень странно моргнул.

Когда следующим утром он открывает глаза, то понимает, что всю ночь смотрел на мягкий свет серебристых чешуек. Они лежали рядом, грея его и будто убаюкивая.  
Во сне ему казалось, что он лежит в темноте, освещаемый только светом этих чешуек, и чувствовал он себя при этом маленьким и очень-очень горячим. Как будто темнота обнимала его, оплетала собой, согревая.  
Зевнув, он осмотрелся и вздохнул. Вокруг него снова лежали чешуйки.

На этот раз их было много больше. Господи, да вся постель была в чертовых чешуйках. Они прятали его под собой, и будто действительно грели, как бы странно (глупо) это не звучало. Питер готов был поклясться, что когда он взял одну из чешуек в руку, та обожгла пальцы мягким и неожиданным теплом. Не жаром, а обычным, очень человеческим теплом.

Только теперь он обратил внимание на размер чешуек. Они были странно большими, одна такая занимала половину его ладони. И не то чтобы его руки были такого уж огромного размера, но все равно. Настолько большая чешуя… Питер пытался представить, какого же размера владелец всего этого богатства.  
Не смог.

Неожиданно, на ум пришла вчерашняя встреча со змеей в кустах.

Питер задумался, пытаясь сравнить хотя бы мысленно размер той змеи и размер чешуи в его постели. По всему получалось, что если это все принадлежит вчерашней незнакомке, то она должна была здорово увеличиться в размерах, чтобы растянуть чешуйки до такого размера.  
Интереса ради, он попытался как-то растянуть ту чешуйку, которую держал в руках. Получалось не очень. Практически никак, на самом деле, потому что все, чего он смог добиться, это слегка погнуть ее (возможно потому, что он прилагал усилия, чтобы растянуть, а не сломать ее?).

Взгляд упал на часы и Питер обреченно вздохнул. Если он хотел добраться до школы без опозданий и успеть позавтракать, ему нужно было выходить из комнаты прямо сейчас. Причем, желательно уже одетым.

* * * *

Дождь идет весь чертов день. Чертов дождь идет весь день и Питер благополучно хоронит свои планы сходить прогуляться после школы. Он, конечно, устал от всех этих серых будней, но не настолько, чтобы гулять под дождем (без зонтика, по крайней мере). Идти под дождем хоть куда-то не хочется настолько, что Питер почти готов звонить Тони и просить, чтобы его кто-нибудь забрал. Серьезно, у него нет настроения шляться мокрым по улицам, а потом ехать в метро и чувствовать воду с чужих зонтиков.  
Интересно, у него хватит денег на такси?

Во время обеда Питер посмотрел в кошелек и с прискорбием выяснил — не хватит. Дай бог, чтобы на метро хватило (у него же где-то была мелочь, верно?).

Он решал это дилемму следующие два урока, но во время третьего все же решил не рисковать. Так что отпросился выйти и уже в туалете, умывшись, позвонил мистеру Старку:

— Тони, ты сможешь забрать меня? Или попросить кого-нибудь? В смысле, я не взял зонтик и не взял денег, потому что хотел прогуляться, но тут дождь, а я как-то не хочу гулять под дождем без зонта, в общем не мог бы ты...

На том конце провода рассмеялись.

Что ж, Тони был прав, когда говорил, что Питер почти не изменился. Все так же несет всякую чушь, все так же болтает, когда нервничает или просит что-то... Забавно, что некоторые вещи в этом мире остаются неизменными.

_Быть бы мне деревом на берегу реки, стужею северной корни мои крепки, горечью горькой листва на моих руках, выпью глотком одним воду твою, река._

Питер улыбается и садится на лавку, стоящую под козырьком у входа в школу. Не то чтобы здесь было так удобно прятаться от дождя, но всяко лучше, чем ничего.

А дождь все льет и льет, усиливается, заливает улицу водой, создает ручейки… Вода в них вьется, льется как кровь в широких артериях города. Вода в них вьется и льется, захлестывает бордюр и дороги, заливает город.  
Питер смотрит на все это, сидя на лавочке, как на троне. Он чувствует себя каким-то мифическим героем, смотрящим, как его родной город погребает под собой вода. И ему ничего не поделать с этим (ему не кажется нужным делать с этим что-либо).

_Река-река, далёко до моря, река-река звала за собою, расскажешь, как добраться домой? Ведь ты, река, звала за собою меня._

Он закрывает глаза и сам не замечает, как засыпает, прислонившись к стене за своей спиной.

_Быть бы мне птицею в волнах на небеси, звонкой зарницею вешней бессонницы, как расплескала бы перьями пестрыми воды ли талые мимо овес-травы._

Питер слышит шум воды даже во сне. Он мягко накрывает его, будто защищает от беспокойства, будто прячет от чего-то... Будто греет. Да, Питер определенно чувствует тепло.  
Его плавно несет куда-то. По крайней мере, ему так кажется, пока он не понимает, что двигается не он, а вода рядом с ним. Тонкие ручейки, что сливаются воедино и блестят знакомым мягким светом. Питеру вдруг кажется, что он видит в воде гибкое змеиное тело, но мысль быстро исчезает. Будто тонет в резком всплеске волн — вода вдруг раскинулась широко, захлестнула невидимые берега и накрыла его, такого маленького и слабого, унося с собой, превращаясь в реку.

_Река-река, далёко до моря, река-река звала за собою, расскажешь, как добраться домой? Ведь ты, река, звала за собою меня!  
Река, далёко до моря! Река-река, звала за собою, расскажешь, как добраться домой, ведь ты, река, звала за собою меня!.._

Питеру кажется, что он слышит красивые песнопения: несколько женских голосов, ведущих друг за другом. Они рассказывают ему о реке, он понимает это, пусть и говорят они это на странном гортанном языке ( ~~он знаком и незнаком ему одновременно, но так ведь не бывает, верно?~~ ). Голоса будто скрываются, прячутся в шуме воды, несущей его во сне. Дождь был холодным, но от реки веет жаром, да таким сильным, что он — даже ожидая, что проснется из-за такого выворота сознания — только сильнее погружается в сон.

_Как была горем — теперь обернусь бедой, в небе три зори, а мне не видать одной..._

Он будто тонет.

_Полны тоскою кисельные берега, плачь молоком своим, плачь обо мне, река!.._

Вода вокруг него прозрачная, невозможного голубого оттенка, будто над ним не пасмурное небо, затянутое тучами, а чистое ночное покрывало, усеянное звездами.

_Река-река, далёко до моря, река-река звала за собою, расскажешь, как добраться домой? Ведь ты, река, звала за собою меня!  
Река, далёко до моря! Река-река, звала за собою, расскажешь, как добраться домой, ведь ты, река, звала за собою меня!.._

Питер был уверен, что начнет задыхаться, но почти сразу понимает, как ошибался — кажется, что под водой ему дышится даже легче. Глубже. Как будто выехал из пыльного города в какую-то деревню или в лес.

Он думает, что мог бы остаться здесь еще немного. Ну совсем ненадолго, ладно?

И вмиг его будто подхватывают на руки.

Он вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и открывает глаза, но все, что он видит, это сияние колдовских змеиных глаз с черным вертикальным зрачком.

Он жмурится, а когда открывает глаза снова, видит над собой только крышу автомобиля.

Питер едва-едва поворачивает голову. По стеклу стучат капли дождя, и Питер с трудом удерживается от искушения приоткрыть его и сунуть руку на улицу. Просто чтобы проверить, правда ли вода такая теплая или это был только сон?

Ему лень шевелится и в итоге, он быстро осматривает себя. Его накрыли клетчатым пледом, а сам он лежит в поистине огромной машине, свернувшись калачиком на заднем сидении. Машина движется плавно, и Питер невольно проникается уважением к водителю. Чтобы осторожно вести такого монстра нужно иметь определенный опыт.  
Взгляд плавно перетекает к водительскому сидению. За рулем сидит мистер Барнс. Он скашивает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и едва заметно улыбается. Он будто бы шепчет, что Питер может поспать еще, и Питер… Что ж, он поклясться готов, что мистер Барнс не сказал ни слова, но вместо этого просто едва кивает и снова закрывает глаза, погружаясь скорее в крепкую дрему, чем в полноценный сон.

К чему был этот сон? В смысле, ему ведь правда никогда ничего не снится, не могло же все так резко измениться? К тому же, эти сны довольно странные. Шутка ли, увидеть во сне змеиные глаза.  
Что ж, зато он сразу проснулся. И увидел мистера Барнса.

Джим явно был в хорошем расположении духа, раз решился выйти на улицу (тем более, в такую погоду). Питера такое положение дел искренне радовало. Мистер Барнс был привлекательным мужчиной, а он был сумасшедшим подростком, и серьезно, хоть у кого-то не сбивается ритм сердца при виде этих колдовских глаз странного, серо-голубого цвета? А когда он улыбается? Питер может понять, о чем говорил мистер Роджерс, когда рассказывал о своем друге, как о первом ловеласе Бруклина, красавце и душе любой компании.  
Питер думает, что влюбиться втакого человека, как Джим, слишком даже для него.

Поэтому он тихо вздыхает — в салоне пахнет дождем, прохладой и странным запахом трав, вечно исходящим от волос Джима — и закрывает глаза. Не засыпая, но погружаясь в глубокую дрему.  
И, кто знает, может, лучше было бы утонуть в той реке?

_Река-река... Река-река... Звала за собою... Река-река..._

* * * *

Когда он снова просыпается, то видит неестественно яркие зеленые глаза прямо перед собой, лукавую улыбку и короткие черные пряди.

Питер улыбается. Если с кем и говорить о змеях и странных снах, то только с Локи, который, почему-то, проявлял некое «покровительство» (именно покровительство — бог лжи шипел при любом слове о дружбе, но при этом всегда был готов помочь ему советом) по отношению к нему.  
После бойни в Асгарде и победы над Хелой (когда заходил разговор об этом, он бледнел и сжимал губы; Тор, при виде этого, сразу замирал очень быстро старался сменить тему разговора) Локи погрузился в изучение магических искусств. Как обмолвился однажды он сам, ему нужно было привести разум в порядок и сосредоточиться на помощи своему народу. Нужно было захоронить павших, отстроить некоторые части Асгарда, восстановить защиту… Каким бы предателем он ни был, он оставался принцем своей страны. А помощь в сражении с безумной старшей сестрой сильно повысила любовь народа к опальному принцу.  
Да и сам Локи продолжал повышать любовь к царской семье и себе в частности. Например, Тор с очень радостным видом рассказывал об уроках врачевания, устраиваемых Локи для всех, у кого есть способности к магии и/или желание учиться.

В общем, единственное, чем сам Локи доволен не был, это нуждой состричь волосы. Да и то, возмущение было таким слабым, что становилось понятно: не очень-то он об этом и жалеет. К тому же, с новым имиджем он казался моложе и добродушнее.

— Локи, — улыбнулся Питер и сел, потянувшись.

— Нехорошо забывать своих покровителей, дитя, —сказал бог и мягко улыбнулся уголками губ. Когда Тор увидел это впервые, он долго не мог придти в себя. Видимо, его брат и вправду очень изменился. — Ни письма, ни сигнала… Я уж волноваться начал, что ты забыл обо мне, — продолжил тем временем Локи.

— Прости пожалуйста, просто занят был. Экзамены скоро, сил ни на что нет.

— Ох, дитя, — покачал головой Локи, — Тебе нужен оберег на удачу? Или зелье силы? Покровительством богов нужно пользоваться.

— Я помню, помню. Просто тут еще такая ерунда твориться стала в последнее время, ты себе представить не можешь, — Питер еще раз потянулся и сполз с постели, подходя к столу, — Тор тоже здесь или ты один пришел? — спросил он, ища коробочку с чешуйками.

— Здесь, конечно, — поморщился Локи, — Куда уж я без него в Мидгард.

— Ой, Локи, как будто запрет тебе реально мешает приходить сюда, — усмехнулся Питер и таки достал шкатулку. Протягивая ее богу, он спросил, — Можешь сказать что-нибудь?

Локи открыл коробочку и чуть нахмурился. Потом вопросительно посмотрел на Питера, одним взглядом спрашивая полную историю.  
Пока он слушал, на его лице возникали разные эмоции: от удивления до напряженности и волнения. Под конец рассказа он тихо цыкнул и покачал головой:

— Если змей свою чешую оставляет, он проявляет заботу о тебе. А если еще и снится, смотрит, то симпатию показывает. Не удивляйся, если вскоре найдешь украшение с чешуйкой, — изрек он. — Дары своим избранникам змеи подносят ночью, во время сна. Так они охраняют их ночное спокойствие и бдят их честь.

— Я перестал воспринимать твои слова еще после слов о симпатии, — покачал головой Питер и потер глаза, — Еще раз: за мной ухаживает змей? — Локи согласно кивнул. — Такой, как ты? Перевертыш? — на оба вопроса мужчина кивал. — Не то чтобы меня сильно удивляло наличие их в мире, но как он проникает в Башню?

— Не нужно иметь большую хитрость, чтобы проникнуть туда, где ты живешь, — многозначительно ответил Локи

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это кто-то из нас? — удивился Питер. Если все действительно было так, то кто это мог быть? Вроде как, из жителей Башни никто к нему симпатий ТАКОГО типа не проявлял. — И что делать?

— Если уж змей тебя выбрал своей невестой, придется дождаться, пока он сам покажет себя, — честно ответил бог, — До тех же пор продолжай принимать его дары и ни о чем не волнуйся. Брат здесь надолго, а значит и я с ним. Буду следить за тобой, если согласен, — пожал он плечами.

Питер против не был. В смысле, ему было интересно узнать, кто же его таинственный поклонник, а отказываться от помощи божества было бы глупо с его стороны. Во-первых, шансы разобраться в этой ситуации существенно увеличиваются, во-вторых, так правда будет спокойнее.

В дверь постучались и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыли ее. На пороге стоял мистер Барнс. Он хотел что-то сказать, но потом увидел Локи, нахмурился, бросил что-то о праздничном ужине и ушел, закрыв дверь.  
Локи снова чуть нахмурился:

— Дитя, кто это? Я не видел его раньше здесь…

— Это мистер Барнс, друг мистер Роджерса, — ответил Питер, а после обьяснил, — Мистер Барнс долгое время был в плену, а после освобождения долго приходил в себя и не выходил с этажа мистера Роджерса. Так что вполне вероятно, что вы не пересекались.

— Он… Странный. От него веет чем-то. Как от вашего Капитана, — поделился мыслями Локи. — Он такой же как и Стивен?

— Да, в нем тоже есть сыворотка. Пусть и несколько другая, — пожал плечами Питер, подойдя к шкафу и доставая свитер, — Пойдешь на ужин или что-то принести тебе?

Локи кивнул и встал, но хмурится не переставал до того самого момента, как они уселись за стол. Но уже несколько минут спустя отвлекся на брата: на его скулах очень четко появился румянец, когда он сделал пас рукой и из стакана Тора выползла маленькая змейка.  
Тор, что характерно, на это только рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> * — автор где-то видела статью, что пауки — злобные бисексуальные засранцы, которым все равно с кем, лишь бы было куда. В общем, грех это не использовать.
> 
> Окей, изначально я планировала это как одну большую работу, но что-то пошло не так  
> Будет две части, да
> 
> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
